criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Snugglelord
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Zac Eubank | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Snugglelord | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Snugglelord | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Vox Moronica (leader) | Profession = | Level = 2 | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = 7 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 17 | Fanart = }} Snugglelord '''is a tiefling warlock and the leader of Vox Moronica. He is played by Zac Eubank. '''Intro "I, the great Snugglelord, am a charismatic charlatan, a warlock tiefling individual hailing from the land of simpletons. I became bored with my homeland after impregnating all of the impregnatable, and started to pledge my loyalty to the Overlord of a faraway land, and set off to do his evil bidding. I'm not really evil, but the Overlord asks me to do a lot of very evil things. At least that's what the voices tell me. Along the way, I learned that I was more of a lover and not a fighter. So I lied to these two assholes (Ulfgar and Salty Pete) about the pleasures that await them at the Overlords "chat room." They are dumb-dumbs and fell for it, and now act as my personal bodyguards. Basically in short, I convince everyone with intimidation and my great charisma, but am very broken and weak physically on the inside. Description Appearance Snugglelord looks exactly like a tiefling wearing a unicorn onesie. He did cut a nice little tail-slot out the back, though. Personality Biography Background |artist=Ignacio Anibal Di Meglio|source=http://iadm.deviantart.com/art/Snugglelord-578425858}}]] Snugglelord was nearly killed by the Overlord after the Overlord decided to kill all of his acolytes. Snugglelord paid Salty Pete and Ulfgar Fireforge to follow him on his journey to find "The Chat Room", which he tells them is a temple filled with the secrets of how to enter the realm of the Overlord. Secretly, he knows that the Chat Room is a vault where the money the Overlord stored away is kept. Snugglelord traveled with Salty Pete and Ulfgar Fireforge to the town of Roch Mar, where they found a small group of villagers and rescued them from the influence of an evil crystal they found underground. Relationships Character Information Abilities |artist=Tony Lone Fight|source=https://twitter.com/tonylf/status/604193027695996928}}]] Snugglelord has shown to be relatively incompetent at fighting, often trying his best to charm or intimidate his way out of combat. He focuses on spells that enhance these abilities while ignoring combat spells. Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Fire Resistance Warlock Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Poison Spray * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Hellish Rebuke Notable Items Quotations Trivia External Links * Critical Role: Snugglelord's Playlist – Fear my cute, peasants! (December 18, 2015) References Art: Category:Vox Moronica